Britney
For information on Brittany & Brittany in MTAR 4 Live, visit Britney & Brittany (MTAR 4 Live). 'MTAR: Clash of the Racers' After winning MTAR 4, Britney & Brittany are back for MTAR: Clash of the Racers, an all-star edition of Mooyou's The Amazing Race. Brittany & Brittany did well throughout the race, amassing a record number of TAR Medals, but were stymied by poor luck in a Roadblock, and were eliminated in 5th place in Barcelona, Spain. 'Race Performance' Pre-Production Britney & Brittany were the 8th team unveiled during the season premiere as the teams were driven to the start line in Ferraris. Britney revealed that Brittany had gotten breast implants since MTAR 4, which she plans to utilise fully in foot-races to the pit-stop. Leg 1 (United States → Peru) Britney Spears ("Would like to quest for honor") "Gimme More" only 1st place out of 13 teams Britney & Brittany chalked up their 9th first place victory in MTAR history during this premiere leg of MTAR: Clash of the Racers, which Brittany believed to be "Crash of the Lasers". In this opening leg, the blondes realized that they were dealing with a cast which included rabid fans. Brittany also confused "Machu Picchu" for a Pokemon, fellow competitors Tony & Justin for a duplicate of Asian Glee club member Mike Chang, "chainmail" for internet spam, and "Cuszco" for Costco. For the Roadblock, Britney started the team's 'non-human' kiss counter by kissing a llama, and also touched carbs (quinoa) for the first time in 22 years (which she claims). Brittany also revealed on the mini-bus her insecurities from a traumatic grade school experience regarding her chest size. For checking-in first, the girls won the first Express Pass of the season, which Britney observes to be the same one they returned without using in MTAR 4 Live. Leg 2 (Peru → New Zealand) Brittany Pierce ("Ready for a different kind of golf") Physics 1st place out of 13 teams Britney & Brittany took the earliest flight from Peru to New Zealand in this episode. Brittany believes that the water tower is made of water. unexpected golfing skills helped the team earn 6 TAR Medals from the Roadblock, more than any other team. Britney also accidentally misinterprets the clue to strip off all her clothes after the bungee Detour. Despite their hijinks, the team managed to land themselves in first place again, earning their 7th TAR medal of the season. Leg 3 (New Zealand → Singapore) Bright Minds, followed by Bright Lights (U-Turned by Kevin & Jason) Britney Spears ("Wants a unique dining experience") "Firework" only 10th place out of 12 teams Britney & Brittany started the first MTAR: Clash leg in Asia with a rocky start. After completing a math Detour at Raffles Institution, they found themselves U-Turned by an unknown team. They went to Little India (which disturbed the blondes greatly) and lit up 10 colored candles. At the end, Brittany contemplated feeling like a plastic bag. Now faraway in last place, the girls used 3 of their 7 TAR medals earned in the previous 2 legs to catch themselves up to the trailing teams at the Roadblock. Thanks to the failure of the other teams to correctly read Route Info clues, the team survived elimination in 10th place, and swore revenge on whoever U-Turned them. Leg 4 (Singapore → South Korea) Clean Hands Brittany Pierce ("Blooming") "Gee" only 1st place out of 11 teams Britney & Brittany started the leg at the back of the pack, but made it back to the middle pack upon reaching South Korea. Brittany expressed her preference for pop over soul (misinterpreting "Seoul"). Albeit preferring her crayons, Brittany agreed to do the calligraphy Detour with Britney. Brittany also chose to do the Roadblock for this leg, adopting a horse named Danielle along the way, giving it implants (and kissing it as the 2nd animal for the kiss-counter) and perfecting "lunge mathematics". Their moves propelled them back into first place. Leg 5 (South Korea) Brittany Pierce ("Isn't afraid of figures") Britney Spears ("Ready to mix lights and sounds") 1st place out of 11 teams Britney & Brittany encountered their first hiccup at a difficult Korean pop Roadblock, but still made it out relatively more quickly than most other teams. At a surprise second Roadblock, Brittany's skating skills shocked the rest of the teams, as she slid the team into first place. The blondes met a few Korean popstars, who seemed to be more enthralled by the fact that they were meeting Britney Spears, instead of vice versa. The girls held on to their first place finish in South Korea. Leg 6 (South Korea → China) Silk Britney Spears ("Is cross-eyed") 3rd place out of 10 teams Britney & Brittany were the last to leave the airport in China when they missed their bus after the Korean Airlines flight was delayed. However, in their classic way, they sped to the lead just behind Fast Forward team Bradley & Steffie after doing well in a silk-cutting Detour. The girls gave their third animal kiss of the race to a big wild goose. After some trouble with finding the right gate at a temple, the girls checked into the pit-stop in third place. At the pit-stop, Kevin & Jason admitted to having Yielded them in Singapore. The blondes forgave them because they claimed they were possessed by evil demons at the time, but the girls did not forgive these evil spirits. Leg 7 (China) Pigging Out 4th place out of 9 teams Britney & Brittany continued the race in China, this time dealing with a task involving ethnic Chinese minorities, to which Britney remarks that all Asians are minorities to begin with. Brittany also misinterprets (to the other teams' amusement) Shalala & IC's 'Bottomgoddess' nickname to be a reference to gay sex. After working together with other teams who chose a difficult Detour option, the girls checked-in on a camel (which they also kissed) in 4th place. Leg 8 (China → Syria) Souk Britney Spears ("Has a strong sense of smell") "Wannabe" 7th place out of 8 teams Britney & Brittany 'were too slow in an early footrace for charter buses, and ended up in the last bus. They decided to team up with fellow attractive team Bradley & Steffie, but Bradley's sexual needs and Steffie's passive-aggressive temper proved to be difficult to work with. Britney did her best with a selling Roadblock, in which she seemed to be selling herself more than anything else. Because of sharing a psychic connection with Brittany that helped her, Britney found her team penalized at the pit-stop, and they checked-in in second last place, avoiding elimination over fellow Intersection friends Bradley & Steffie. Leg 9 (Syria → Armenia) Took Fast Forward U-Turned by Saburo & Booba "I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman" only, "Forget You", "Believe" only 1st place out of 7 teams '''Britney & Brittany '''gained back ground with a flight equalizer to Armenia in this leg hosted by Charla and Mirna of CBS TAR fame. Upon finding out that they were Yielded by Saburo & Booba, the girls quickly opted to go for a carpet-related Fast Forward. On the way to the pit-stop, they blasphemously confuse a seminary for a place of semen, while Britney comments that genocide is her favorite hobby. The team easily checked into the pit-stop in first place while other teams struggled on the tasks, making the girls the last team left with an Express Pass intact. Leg 10 (Armenia → South Africa) Britney Spears ("Has a strong sense of smell") Riders "Like a G6", "Forget You", "Believe" only 1st place out of 7 teams '''Britney & Brittany '''headed to South Africa where Brittany came face-to-face with her old nemesis, the Travelocity gnome. She tried to ward off the gnome's evil by repeating prayers to Quinn Fabray. At the Roadblock, Maria and Tiffany helped Britney break their target tile, allowing them to gain the lead. The girls also ran into their old equine friend Danielle, who helped them maintain the lead throughout the Detour to earn first place. Leg 10 (South Africa → France → Germany → Switzerland) Engrave Brittany Pierce ("Can tick-tock the clock") Brittany Pierce ("Ready for an amazing jump") Express Pass "Tik Tok", "Jump", "Believe" only 3rd, then 4th place out of 6 teams '''Britney & Brittany '''went to Europe for this uber-leg of the race. The girls did well in the tasks, but lost some time due to poor navigational skills. They checked into a mid-way pit-stop in third place, and found out that the leg was not over. It was the last opportunity for the blondes to legally use their Express Pass, and they used it on their second Detour this leg. While they pulled into the lead, some unforeseen technical difficulties regarding flags and fags cost them time, and they checked-in in 4th place. Leg 11 (Switzerland → Spain) Fresh Meat Brittany Pierce ("Can beat the Giants") 5th out of 5 teams, Eliminated '''Britney & Brittany '''ran a good, clean leg, doing well in the pork chopping Detour, but when bad luck stalled them at the Roadblock, they ended up eliminated from the race. 'Interview Video Transcript Brittany P: A lot has happened to us since we won the last season of The Amazing Race. Britney S: A lot. Well, two big things, really. Brittany P: down at her chest Yeah... Britney S: We used the money to get her implants. Brittany P: looking at her chest Hello there. Britney S: We thought it was a really good investment, both for her, and for our team, after finding out that we were going to be on the race again. Brittany P: This time, we're really racing against the best. Britney S: And so we're going to need every advantage we can get. Brittany P: staring at her breasts Britney S: Brittany to get her attention Brittany P: up Britney S: Anyway, the lawyers in my legal team pointed out a technicality regarding the race rules. When checking in, we don't actually have to step on the mat. As long as any part of our bodies crosses the imaginary line, we'll check in. Brittany P: So we decided that it would make strategic sense to get me implants. Our breasts will reach the pit-stop before the rest of our bodies have to actually run there. Britney S: You said 'strategic'! Good job, Brittany! Brittany P: blushes Thanks. I've been reading and everything too. Britney S: You have? Brittany P: Yeah. I've been flipping through the dictionary every day to find out words that I don't know. Britney S: That's great! Brittany P: Yeah, I'm really smart now. Britney S: What about encyclopedias? Brittany P: Huh? Britney S: Encyclopedias. Brittany P: head Britney S: Um, how about reading a thesaurus, then? Brittany P: I'm afraid of dinosaurs. Britney S: sighs Are you sure you've been reading a dictionary, Brittany with 2 T's? Brittany P: I swear, I have. I can define 'Toxic'. Britney S: Ooh, do it. Brittany P: "Of, pertaining to, affected with, or caused by a toxin or poison." Britney S: That's crazy smart, y'all! Brittany P: Or how about this, "infant or very young child, deal a blow or stroke to me, in a single additional or further occasion of a recurring action or event". Britney S: I'm lost, y'all. Brittany P: I just asked you to "hit me baby one more time". Britney S: squeals I'm so turned on by your smartness, Brittany with 2 T's... panting and breathing on Brittany Brittany P: Uhh yeah... and breathes along Our intelligence, is killin' me... breathe Britney S: Gotta get uh, gotta get uh, a dictionarayyyy... pant pant fogs up